Erased
by shirocchin
Summary: Aku akan menghapus jejak setiap lelaki yang pernah singgah di hatimu. #TODODEKUVALENTINEDAY2018


_Boku no Hero Academia (c) Kohei Horikoshi_

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini. Dipersembahkan untuk event #TODODEKUVALENTINEDAY2018. Let's spread love for our beloved ship, TodoDeku :'''D_

* * *

Aku akan menghapus jejak setiap lelaki yang pernah singgah di hatimu.

.

.

...

"Kau sedang membuat apa?" Aku terbangun saat mendengar denting suara sendok dan garpu beradu, serta bunyi teko yang bersiul karena air yang dijerang telah mendidih. Kekasihku selalu bangun lebih awal, mengangkat sprei kotor dan menaruhnya di dalam mesin cuci, menyapu ruangan, kemudian menyiapkan sarapan. Midoriya Izuku tersenyum saat pandangan kami bertemu.

" _Omelette_ kesukaan Todoroki- _kun_." Saat dia mengatakannya, aku mencium aroma gurih telur panggang menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. Aku menarik pinggang Izuku dan memeluknya dari belakang. Kuhirup aroma khas tubuh kekasihku yang memabukkan. Izuku bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman, kode minta dilepaskan. Kuturuti saja kemauannya dengan ekspresi sedikit muram.

"Kau masih tidak mau memanggilku dengan nama kecilku. Kenapa?" Aku menduduki salah satu kursi kosong dan memerhatikan punggung Izuku. "Bahkan saat kita bercinta, kau tetap tak mau memanggil namaku."

"Soal itu... kau tahu, aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Aku harus mengenalmu lebih dari aku mengenal diriku sendiri. Lagipula kita baru jadian dua bulan yang lalu." Izuku menuangkan kopi hitam, kemudian memberikannya padaku dengan senyuman kaku.

"Midoriya, kita sudah saling mengenal selama hampir tujuh tahun. Kau bisa bicara terus terang, kau masih belum melupakan mantan kekasihmu. Aku benar?" Aku menyentuh pinggiran cangkir dengan ujung jari. Kopi buatan Izuku selalu enak dan rasanya pas. Apa Izuku selalu menyiapkan sarapan untuk para mantan kekasihnya? Pertanyaan itu mengusik pikiranku dan terkadang membuatku cemburu. Kami sudah saling mengenal sejak SMA, hubungan pertemanan kami pun bisa dibilang cukup dekat.

Izuku tertawa kecil. Aku tak bisa melihat ekspresinya karena ia masih memunggungiku.

"Berteman lama bukan berarti aku mengetahui segala tentang Todoroki- _kun_. Lagipula, dulu saat SMA kau berpacaran dengan Yaoyorozu- _san_. Kau berbohong saat berkata jatuh cinta padaku sejak pandangan pertama."

"Aku melakukannya demi sebuah status. Aku bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh atau menciumnya." Kopi dalam cangkir tinggal separuh. Aku tak pernah menyukai topik masa lalu.

"Kau pacar yang kejam ya, Todoroki- _kun_. Yaoyorozu- _san_ pasti menderita sekali karena dia sangat mencintaimu." Izuku berbalik, memperlihatkan senyum aneh.

"Aku tidak mencintainya. Bukankah kau yang kejam karena telah menolakku berkali-kali?"

"Aku menolakmu karena aku sudah bersama Shigaraki—"

"Kau bahkan masih memanggil mantan kekasihmu dengan nama kecil."

"Jangan ngambek, masih pagi." Izuku mengambil posisi duduk saling berhadapan. Jemarinya terulur untuk merapikan helaian merah putih milikku yang kusut khas bangun tidur. Aku menahan tangannya, memberikan kecupan ringan namun posesif di punggung tangannya yang penuh bekas luka. Itu kenang-kenangan saat bertarung melawanku di festival olahraga tujuh tahun silam.

"Kau menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan Shigaraki demi mendapatkan secuil informasi tentang _villains_." Aku tak melepas tangannya. Izuku diam saja saat aku menangkup tangannya dengan kedua tanganku.

"I-itu... jujur saja itu ide paling gila yang pernah melintas di kepalaku. Shigaraki tahu aku hanya memanfaatkannya dan dia tak peduli dengan apapun selama aku menjadi miliknya. Sudah lama sekali, tolong jangan dibahas." Izuku merengut. Aku memajukan wajahku, mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Kau milikku. Jangan mengatakan kau _pernah_ menjadi milik pria lain di hadapanku, mengerti? Aku bisa marah."

"Todoroki- _kun_ memang cemburuan. Kau masih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Yaoyorozu- _san_ tapi aku tak pernah protes, lho. Aku tahan banting." Izuku terkekeh.

Aku meraih dagu kekasihku, mengusap-usap lembut permukaan bibir yang baru saja kukecup. "Kau bisa cemburu sesukamu. Kami bersama karena urusan pekerjaan. Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali padamu."

"H-hahaha, aku sama sekali tidak cemburu."

"Begitu?" Kali ini menangkup kedua pipinya yang gembil. Izuku merapatkan bibirnya. Pandangannya tertuju ke bawah. Ia menghindari kontak mata denganku.

Lucu.

"Apa kau tahu seberapa besar pengorbananku supaya kau melupakan deretan mantan kekasihmu, Izuku? Aku tahu kau tak pernah mencintai mereka, kau hanya mempermainkan perasaan mereka. Saat sudah bosan, kau membuangnya. Mencari kekasih baru, pengalaman baru. Roda percintaanmu selalu berputar pada poros yang sama."

"Aku terkejut kau tahu banyak, Todoroki- _kun_. Meskipun begitu, kau masih tak menyerah mengejarku."

"Karena di antara laki-laki yang pernah manjadi pacarmu, tak ada satu pun yang serius mencintaimu."

Sungguh topik yang tak menyenangkan untuk dibahas di pagi hari.

"Aku tahu."

Izuku merebut cangkirku, menenggak isinya sampai habis. Aku tak berkomentar. Beberapa tetes kopi membasahi dagunya, turun hingga menciptakan noda lingkaran kecokelatan di kaus yang ia kenakan.

"Shigaraki tidak mencintaiku, ia hanya terobsesi untuk memiliku. Kirishima- _kun_ tidak mencintaiku, ia hanya menjadikanku sebagai pelampiasan karena Kacchan menikah dengan Uraraka- _san_. Dabi tidak mencintaiku, dia hanya menjadikanku sebagai alat untuk balas dendam pada Shigaraki. Shinsou- _kun_ tidak mencintaiku... aku tak pernah mencintai mereka."

 _Omelette_ di atas teflon dibiarkan mendingin, aroma harumnya lenyap entah ke mana. Pembicaraan ini membuka luka lama Izuku, membuat pagi bersalju di hari kasih sayang terasa semakin beku. Sinar matahari masuk sedikit lewat celah ventilasi, namun tidak cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuh kami berdua. Tidak masalah, aku bisa membuat api. Izuku bisa memintaku kapan saja untuk membuat nyala perapian semakin besar.

Kalender yang menempel di dinding menunjukkan angka 14. Aku memandang Izuku dengan tatapan intens.

"A-apa? Kenapa Todoroki- _kun_ memandangiku seperti itu?"

"Hari ini Valentine's Day."

"Lalu?" Izuku melirik ke arah kalender. Selama ini aku selalu merayakan hari kasih sayang dengan ibu di rumah sakit. Sekarang, beliau sudah tiada.

"Aku penasaran mengapa hari kasih sayang tidak dijadikan sebagai libur nasional saja." Aku meletakkan daguku di atas meja tanpa semangat.

Izuku tertawa. "Todoroki- _kun_ memang pintar melawak, ya?"

"Aku serius. Aku bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh bersamamu. Kau tak setuju dengan ideku?"

" _U-umm_ , aku menghargai idemu tapi sepertinya mustahil terwujud karena hari ini Todoroki- _kun_ harus tetap ke kantor seperti biasa. Jangan pasang wajah cemberut. Aku punya hadiah spesial untukmu nanti malam. Sekarang mandi, oke? Dan—oh, sial. Aku melupakan omelette-ku." Izuku bergegas bangkit dan menggigit bibir ketika omelette buatannya mendingin.

"Kau bisa memanaskannya lagi, Izuku."

"Rasanya tidak akan sama. Tidak enak."

"Kata siapa? Apapun yang kau buat aku selalu menghabiskannya. Ngomong-ngomong, aku akan bekerja setengah hari saja, biar sisa pekerjaan yang lain kuserahkan pada Yaoyorozu." Aku menghampiri kekasihku, merengkuh tubuhnya yang mungil dalam sebuah dekapan erat.

" _Hee_? Tidak boleh. Todoroki- _kun_ tidak boleh membolos."

"Bos muda ini sedang ingin menghabiskan bersama kekasihnya. Kau tidak boleh menolak." Aku mencium puncak kepalanya, ujung hidungku bergesekan dengan helaian hijau ikal. Izuku terkikik saat kedua lenganku melingkari pinggangnya, dengan jahil menggelitik area sensitif miliknya.

"Kita harus sering menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama supaya aku bisa menghapus jejak mantan kekasihmu, mengerti? Aku tak ingin kau mengingat mereka barang sedetik pun."

" _Hai, hai_. Ini hadiah untuk Todoroki- _kun_ di hari kasih sayang." Izuku berjinjit, meraih bibirku dan melumatnya pelan.

"Hanya ciuman?" Aku mendekati telinga kekasihku yang memerah dan mengigitnya pelan. Izuku kegelian.

"S-sisanya untuk nanti malam, _ne_?" Izuku berkedip dan aku nyaris menelanjanginya saat ini juga.

"Baiklah, aku akan bersabar."

Kami berbagi ciuman panas yang melelehkan pagi beku di bulan Februari.


End file.
